This disclosure relates to a lane keeping system in a fully autonomous vehicle or a vehicle that is driver-assisted. The disclosed system maintains the vehicle in its lane when subjected to differential lateral forces, such as when the vehicle is buffeted by winds.
During abnormally windy conditions a vehicle is buffeted causing discomfort to the driver and occupants. Wind disturbances may be steady, gusty, or caused by wind shadowed areas or passing vehicles. In all cases the vehicle is buffeted due to lateral wind pressure onto the vehicle. Wind gusts can induce lateral forces from zero to hundreds of pounds in short bursts or by slowly changing conditions. In some circumstances, lane deflection of 10-20 cm have been observed due to wind gusts.
A typical automated lane keeping system uses a closed loop system to maintain vehicle position relative to the lane while the vehicle is driven on a roadway. These systems have been improved upon by providing steering correction inputs due to wind forces, but they have been costly due to required additional components or have been difficult to implement.
There are systems that measure roll angle or lateral acceleration, but these systems do not offer a means of determining the effects of lateral wind forces on the vehicle specifically. Other systems measure roll angle, lateral acceleration or wind conditions, but do so to determine an optimal or new path rather than maintain the path desired by the occupant, much like an obstacle avoidance system.